


Bestfriend is my boyfriend

by urkitkat



Series: James Maslow & Victoria Justice Love Stories Copillation [2]
Category: Jatoria - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Victorious - Freeform, big time rush - Freeform, btr, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkitkat/pseuds/urkitkat
Summary: Originally by @Victoria__Justice on wattpad





	Bestfriend is my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by @Victoria__Justice on wattpad

**Cast:**  James Maslow, Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande and Avan Jogia.

 **Victoria:**  Avan! We're over! Enough of your lies!  
**Avan:**  What?!  
**Victoria:**  You heard me!  
**Avan:**  No, Vic! _(Tries to kiss her)_

Suddenly, James come to them.

 **James:**  Vic!  
**Victoria:**   _(Hugs James)_  James!  
**James:**   _(Blushes)_  Avan!! You heard her!  
**Avan:**   _(Walks away)_  
**James:**  Are you okay?  
**Victoria:**   _(Drying her tears)_  Yeah, now that you're here.

He smiled, but Ariana saw Victoria crying and get closer to them.

 **Ariana:**  What happened?  
**Victoria:**  Avan cheated on me.  
**Ariana:**  You broke up with him?  
**Victoria:**  Yup.  
**Ariana:**  Good.

Evening at James' house...

 **Ariana:**  Hey, James, when are you gonna tell Vic what you feel?  
**James:**  I don't know so help me, please.  
**Ariana:**  No, you can do it.  
**James:**  How?  
**Ariana:**  Just tell her!  
**James:**  I can't! When I'm about to tell her it's like my tounge gets cut off!  
**Ariana:**  You can do it!  
**James:**  I'll try...  
**Ariana:**  You should.

After two days...

 **Victoria:**  Hey, James!  
**James:**  Hey...  
**Victoria:**  What's wrong ?  
**James:**  Nothing...  
**Victoria:**  Oh, ok...

Ariana saw them and helps James.

 **Ariana:**  Hey guys!  
**Victoria:**  Hey!  
**Ariana:**  You know Vic? James want to tell you something.  
**Victoria:**  So?  
**Ariana:**  Of course!  
**Victoria:**  Come on! We're all friends!  
**James:**  ...  
**???:**  Hey, Vic!  
**Victoria:**  Hey, babe! Umm, guys me and Avan got back together.  
**James:**   _(Walks away)_  
**Victoria:**   _(Follows him)_  James! What's wrong?  
**James:**   _(Tears fall from his eyes)_  You!  
**Victoria:**  What?  
**James:**  You! I love you but you won't notice me! I'm always by your side! But you don't see! All you see is Avan!  
**Victoria:**  James...  
**James:**   _(Ignores her and walks away)_  
**Ariana:**   _(See James crying and runs after him)_ James!  _(Then, she stopped in front of Vicoria)_ Victoria, you should've notice everything he does for you!  _(Runs away to James)_  
**Victoria:**  ...  
**Avan:**   _(Gets closer to his girlfriend)_  Babe...  
**Victoria:**  You know? They're right! I should'nt took you back because you cheat and cheat! I hate you! We're over!  _(Runs away to James and Ariana)_

At james' house...

James receives text messages from Victoria saying "James, I'm so sorry". Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

 **Victoria:**  James! Open the door!!

James comes to the door and opens it.

 **James:**  What?  
**Victoria:**  James, I love you too. Not Avan.  
**James:**  ...  
**Victoria:**   _(Kiss James)_  
**James:**   _(Kissing Victoria)_  I love you...

Then, Ariana arrived.

 **Ariana:**  Yay!!  
**James and Victoria:**   _(Stopping kissing and scared)_  Ariana!  
**Ariana:**  What?  
**James:**  When did you get here?  
**Ariana:**  Half hour ago.  
**Victoria:**  Of course.  
**James:**   _(Kiss Victoria again)_

End.


End file.
